The prior art in the area of log holding devices is surprisingly sparse. A partial explanation may lie in the belief that merely propping the log against a rock or another log or using a saw horse was the best that technology had to offer as an aid to log cutting. Indeed, often times these methods are adequate for securing the log while cutting However, they are not without their difficulties. The log may easily slip off the rock or the saw horse if adequate precautions are not taken, such as placing one's foot upon the lower end of the log or having another person hold one end of the log. Even then the log may slip. This can prove especially hazardous when a motorized chain saw is used as the cutting tool. Furthermore, there is oftentimes difficulty in cutting the last section of log in two because of its relatively short length. Akin to this is the problem that the last section of log, which has been sitting on the ground, has accumulated a considerable amount of mud or dirt on its outer surface.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a device which will secure the log being cut off the ground in a horizontal position so as to keep the log free of dirt and mud, which does not require the active services of the wood cutter or another, and which is portable, in that it may be assembled and used in the field.